The Book
by Schlange
Summary: Harry's slightly tipsy and steals Hermione's book, how far will she go to get it back? (AU story since Harry's a prefect.. and Hermione's horny so you could say she's OoC) NO UPDATE.. just editing
1. Hogwarts: a History II

**Chapter 1: Hogwarts: a History II.**

Hermione Granger, 16-year-old Gryffindor prefect sat in front of the roaring fire reading Hogwarts: a History, Volume II. She and Harry, being both prefects, had separate dorms from the rest of the Gryffindors. She rather liked it since it gave her privacy.. time to read for herself, away from Lavender and Parvati who only giggled and talked about boys, fashion and beauty, neither of which she knew about or cared.. much. Harry and Hermione also had a kind of small common room which wasn't as big as the Gryffindor one, but quite big for it to be for only two people. It had a fluffy red couch for three, completely comfortable to lie in on chilly afternoons and curl up in front of the fire with a hot mug of chocolate, or plop down after an exhausting flying lesson when she usually ended up with a scraped knee or something.. she had to admit she was rather lame at handling a broom.

The common room also had a table to the left, where Hermione usually spent most of her time studying or doing homework. It seemed to have been made especially for her, since it looked small but all her books and piles of homework always fit, and she had no trouble organizing herself with that marvelous piece of furniture she liked to consider her own. She was very glad that Harry barely ever did homework, and when he did, he'd go over to the Gryffindor common room to do it with Ron, or rather, copy it from someone with Ron.

On the back of the room there was a small door that which lead into the bathroom, which they shared. To the left was Hermione's dorm; and to the right was Harry's.

Hermione was chewing on her bottom lip as she read an interesting passage about Hogwart's ghosts, a bit of their history when they were alive, so that's why the Bloody Baron was so insufferable… She had been reading for quite a while now and was starting to doze off with the sound of the crakling fire when a loud sound startled her. She dropped the book, startled, as a very feisty-looking Harry burst into their common room, slamming the portrait that served as the entrance hard against the wall. The sphinx on the portrait roared loudly and then proceeded to mutter a series of curses that made Hermione gasp.

"Heya Hermsi" slurred Harry, "how come you wer… wher… wertent… weeereen't… weren't at the party at the common rum? I mean, iz not everyday we beat the crap atta Slytherin... ok, maybe it is, let me rephrrrase it." He chuckled "Ron did a really good job! He was grreat, you saw him, didn't you? He caught looooaads of shots. You should have been celebra…tating with us".  He said, making exaggerated gesture when he mentioned the amount of shots Ron caught.

"Oh Harry, honestly, I WAS there, I just left early because I don't like those kinds of 'parties' you call... too much mess; plus, you and Ron were having a little too much butter-beer, you were acting plainly stupid" scowled Hermione as she bent down to pick up the book and look for her previous place.

Harry didn't seem to have heard as he gazed intently at the book. "You can't possibly have stayed just to read that book did you?" he asked as he bent over Hermione's shoulder to get a better glimpse.

Hermione shrugged him off and bluntly ignored him, irritated because he obviously hadn't heard a single thing she had said. Tucking a stray curl behind her ear, as she buried herself on the book again, intent on finishing at least the bloody paragraph.

"Hermione? Hermiiiiioneeeee?" said Harry as he moved to stand in front of her.

She just continued to ignore him, though a small smile was slowly creeping up her lips as she saw Harry wave his hands in front of her face and then wobble his entire body to get her attention.

"See what I tell you! Now you've gone bloody daft because of this book, you read to much Hermy-oh-ny… hey! That sounds like: hey! my oh! knee.." Harry said, chuckling at his new joke but quickly regaining his 'seriousness'

"I demand you give it to me now! Come on! Hand it over!" he said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Since Hermione refused to simply acknowledge his presence, he moved to grasp the book, but Hermione switched her seat and moved to the other side of the couch and Harry nearly toppled over from momentum.

"Seriously Harry, stop bickering and go away, I'm NOT giving you the book, now sod off" replied Hermione, furthermore annoyed by the fact that she had lost her place in the book yet again.

Harry bowed his head and started to walk towards his dorm, Hermione sighed and opened the book again when Harry snatched it, surprising her with his speed and said "you want it, come and get it."

Hermione scowled and yelled after him "Honestly Harry, stop acting so childish and..."but her remark was cut short as the bedroom door was banged shut.

"Damn his seeker abilities!"


	2. Getting it back

Davaca: The way Harry spoke was supposed to be hard to understand.. he was drunk, so.. And I know prefects don't have a room of their own… 

Anyway, sorry the chapters are short, and if you guys think the characters are OoC.

Chapter 2: Getting it back 

Harry ran shakily, nearly slamming into the door before he remembered to open it. He half expected Hermione to run after him and half expected her to curse him, but when he noticed she was doing neither one of them, he just shut the door and sat on his bed, trying to stop his spinning head.

Hermione sat, very distressed on the couch in front of the fire. Had he just taken her book? Who did he think he was? She stared into the fire, eyes unfocused as she weighed her options.

-Taker a shower to relax (probably wouldn't work as Harry would still have her book)

-Go to the library (always an option, but the book would only remind her of the one he had taken)

-Check out on Ron (he probably was puking around everywhere and she was in no mood to baby-sit drunks)

-Save her book from Harry's vomit (obviously the best choice)

Deciding that she was definitely not letting Harry get his way with her book she chose to go kick Harry's ass.

After a while, Harry changed into his pajamas, no more stripped pants with a matching button-up shirt. He was already 16, so he wore black sweat pants that rode low on his hips since they were too big for him and a gray t-shirt, the one that had been dyed for him by his aunt petunia so he would wear as a uniform. Back then, Harry was just 11, and although he was still a little small for his age, a boy does grow up in five years, especially with hard Quidditch training. The shirt didn't exactly look tight on him, but it was less baggy on him and gave him a more muscle-y look.

Harry had just finished tugging his t-shirt over his head when Hermione barged into his room without knocking; he quickly pulled his shirt down and grabbed the book that was resting on his nightstand, not being bothered at all by the fact that a girl had walked in on him while he changed.

Hermione blushed a bit at the thought of what she could have seen if she had walked in a little earlier, but promptly recovered as she saw him with the book, HER book.

"Harry, give me my book" she demanded in her usual bossy tone, hands on her hips adopting her 'no nonsense' look.

"nope" he said grinning goofily as he gripped the book.

"Harry seriously, give it back!" she commanded a tinge of annoyance creeping into her voice, even though his smile kept her from being really mad at him.

Meanwhile, Harry scanned her robes looking for her wand, and seeing as she had only her school shirt, skirt and stockings, she couldn't possibly have it with her, or her hiding place was very funny. Harry shivered at the thought of where it could be but swiftly felt foolish and moiré confident. At least he wasn't getting hexed… at the moment.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled, startling Harry from his thoughts and making him jump the slightest bit.

"I said no! he repeated, backing off until his back hit a small bookshelf he had; the photo album Hagrid had given him almost fell off, and Harry pressed a hand to prevent it from falling.

Hermione advanced on him, her eyes glued on the book, her lips set in a thin line. She moved to grab the book, but Harry drew it from her reach again.

"honestly Hermione, I'm not letting you take it, you can have any of these though" he said, gesturing at the bookshelf at his back, knowing perfectly well they were of no interest to her since they were… well boys books.

Hermione rolled here eyes at the comment. Why would she want Quidditch books when she had enough of it?, being always around Harry and Ron, she was getting quite exasperated by the subject. Annoyance crept into her when Harry grinned smugly at her, and she wanted nothing more than stuff all his books up his… ok, deep breaths..

Hermione willed herself to calm down, no reason winding up. "No Harry, I don't want any of those books, I want mine, you're not even going to read it" she said, starting to loose her cool.

"look Hermione, we can stand here all night and nothing you do or say will make me change my mind" he answered, his eyes twinkling playfully, not really caring that his friend had started to clench her fists by her sides.

Suddenly, Hermione had an idea. Maybe if she distracted him, he'd -say- let go of the book. With those thoughts she moved closer to him, pressing her body against his and smirked when he saw his eyes widen.


	3. Out of Control

Oh God! I am SO sorry it took me so long to update. So, pretty much Harry and Hermione are OoC here. mostly Hermione.. since she's horny.. anyways, hope you like.  
  
Thanks to all those that reviewed, and I promise I'll try not to leave you hanging so much anymore.  
  
Stupid Girl of Cold, ears91, Melissa37, midnite star watcher, munchie(),bamaslamma29, SuperStar4eva88, ~*hAiLz*~(), KatMxGonagall, lil- shawty-4-ever, Maren L P, a, lion spirit, angie, lilcrazy.  
  
Out of Control  
  
Hermione bent over Harry, and placing a hand on his chest she leaned forward and brushed her lips over his ear. "Are you sure you can stand all night Harry?" she whispered, making sure her hot breath and her tongue met his ear.  
  
Harry's head was spinning now more than before. What on earth did she think she was doing? Struggling for words he managed to stammer "I. I... maybe" Hadn't she noticed he could barely stand without swinging, being as it was? Her breath made the strands of hair that fell over his ears flicker slightly, and they tickled him, and the heat of her breath was so beckoning. Harry inhaled deeply to get a grip and closed his eyes, missing the look of amusement Hermione shot him.  
  
Hermione moved her face back an inch so she could see Harry's expression, and she smiled smugly at his loss for words. Getting even closer to him she pushed at his chest so his back was pressed flush against the bookshelf. She idly noticed he was clutching the book behind his back so she decided to quicken things a bit.  
  
Harry opened his eyes and saw her gaze move to the book, so he clutched it tighter and moved it behind him, resting his ass on the hand that held it. He saw the determined look in her eyes and suddenly feared for his life, so he decided to put a stop to it already.  
  
"Hermione, could you. you know... move back a bit? He gasped slightly as she pressed up against him a little. Putting a hand on her hip and half- heartedly pushing her back he continued. " See. err, you sort of have me a little squashed here." and seeing her lips curve upward he thought she was just playing with him and he laughed a little. "Yeah, haha, I'm like." and then he made a huge mistake, for he exaggerated being squatted against the bookshelf and Hermione took another step forward and bowed in so close she could feel his uneven puffs of breath, which still smelled of liquor, so close that every single inch of her body made contact with his. Not that she was complaining.  
  
The panicked expression on his face she found hilarious and her lips curved into a sort of smile-smirk, which was weird for her since she'd never smirked before. Darting her tongue out to wet her lips slowly she lightly licked his bottom lip too, inwardly cheering at his groan and hoping feverishly he'd just give her the book because she was running out of ideas and she sure as hell wasn't backing up.  
  
"I'm sorry Harry" she said, not looking the least bit sorry, "am I invading your personal space?" she asked, a mock pout on her lips. At his nod she continued, "Does it bother you?" she waited for him to answer, but he just swallowed visibly. "See you have my book, and it bother ME, so what do you say you give me what's mine and I won't bother you anymore?"  
  
She was so close to him she could actually see his pupils as they dilated, and his eyes turning a darker shade of green. Suddenly she realized what she had said and blushed. -Oh honestly, give me what's mine! What the hell is that!?- she mentally scolded herself.  
  
Harry seemed to have gotten his voice back, and his nerve for that matter too. He moved his hand back to her hip and pressed back against her: Maybe it was the butter beers, or the fact that a girl was pressing up against him and his control had grown thin. The point was he'd had it with the teasing, and without thinking who she was he leaned into her and said, "Who said I minded?" right before capturing her lips in a kiss. 


	4. AN

Hey guys, I'm sorry, no chapter just a quick note. I've been having some trouble with my fanfics and I won't be able to update in a while.  
  
Well first I was out of the country for three weeks and so and now my grandfather died. With al the memory services and stuff I haven't been able to write new stuff, though I have some ideas already. Also my dad's took the comp somewhere so they'd erase some files that were making it way too slow and the chapters I had typed out are gone.  
  
Besides, some people have told me my chapters are too short, so I'm going to go over everything again and probably add some stuff. Nothing much that would change the story, just details and descriptions. You guys don't need to read them again.  
  
I am also going to use the bold, italic and underline. I'll find out how they're done someway. That way it'll look nicer and will be easier to read.  
  
If you want you can review and leave me your e-mail address so when I'm adding a new chapter I can let you know. I am so sorry cause I know it sucks when you think there's a new chapter and all you get is a freaking note from the author. Sorry, sorry, sorry. I swear I'll make it up to you guys.  
  
Thanks to all those who reviewed and sorry again. 


End file.
